1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 20 2005 018 942 U1 discloses an on-board computer for electric vehicles that has a microprocessor with an integrated AD converter (for converting an analogue input signal into digital values) and also multiplexers (combinational selection circuit). This on-board computer is used to determine the extractable capacity of the vehicle storage battery, which is of course dependent on the discharge cycle, i.e., on discharge current, final discharge voltage and charge state. The exact determination of the extractable capacity allows better estimation of the remaining range of the electric vehicle.
The object of the invention is to improve the information device of the type in question and to make the information device more informative for the driver of the vehicle.